One by One
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Regina manipulates Belle into learning dark magic by turning her against Rumpelstiltskin.
1. Petals and White Rooms

**One by One**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Ghost by Fefe Dobson. I highly recommend this song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.

A/N Regina manipulates Belle into learning dark magic by turning her against Rumpelstiltskin. My Rumbelle ideas had been running dry...then all the sudden this wonderful little idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it~

_Chapter One:_

* * *

"The captor asked me to bring you _this_," Regina held the red rose out to Belle, who was curled up in the corner of her stone prison, shivering.

Regina took a seat next to Belle on the floor and held the flower out to her.

Belle's mouth was set in a grim line," Why did he send _you_ to give me this?"

Regina shrugged," I don't think he can face you. He's too much of a coward, you know that."

Belle nodded as she took the rose from Regina.

The older woman had been Belle's only friend since leaving the Dark Castle. Belle had never made it home to her father...she had been attacked after leaving a pub one night.

When she awoke, Belle had found herself trapped in a stone cell, cold and alone. Regina had brought her a tray of food and a change of clothing the next morning.

At first, Belle had been furious at Regina. She had thought she was the one keeping her captive...the _evil queen_ who Rumpelstiltskin had been talking about...

But Regina had quickly told Belle the truth. She was a servant to Rumpelstiltskin, charged with keeping his prisoners clean and fed...and just like Belle,_ she was trapped._

The two had become fast friends after that.

Belle angrily swiped at a tear that had slipped from her eye," I don't understand why he would do this. He already took my freedom. Why must he torture me with this silly flower?"

Regina placed a hand on Belle's shoulder," Why does the flower mean so much to you?"

"He gave me a rose once..." Belle replied, trying desperately to stop the tears that were carving tracks down her cheeks.

"Oh, Belle," Regina pulled the crying girl into her arms," I'm so sorry he's doing this to you."

Belle sniffed, wiping away her tears," I'll be fine, Regina."

She pulled away from the other woman, cradling the red rose in her palms," I'm very lucky I have a friend as caring as you in this terrible place."

Regina smiled at her," And I am lucky to have met someone as kind as you, Belle. I only wish there was some way I could stop that_ beast_ from being so cruel to you..."

Belle patted her new friend on the hand," It's fine. I know there's nothing you can do. I'll just have to deal with it myself."

Belle squared her shoulders and climbed to her feet, pulling Regina with her," You must hurry- he'll be unhappy if he discovers you've been speaking to me."

Regina sighed, looking defeated," I will find a way to help you, Belle. I hate watching friends suffer."

The older woman slowly walked toward the door, her back turned on her new _best friend. _

There was a gruesome smirk stretched across her face.

She was nearly to the door, when she turned back, intending to milk her new charade to the bitter end.

"I know what I can do! Belle, I can-" She lowered her voice," _teach you how to use magic."_

"_Magic_?" Belle said," How could that help me escape? You can perform magic and you're still here..."

Regina sighed," I am different from you, Belle. I am trapped here_ because of my magic._ I made one deal too many with the Dark One. You are different! You still have a chance to escape."

"What would I have to learn?" Belle asked, looking curious.

And hopeful.

"Just enough to help you escape," Regina replied, adamant," _Please_ let me do this! It just wouldn't be right if I didn't try to help you."

"So you would risk your life..._for me_?" Belle's blue eyes were bright, glowing at the thought of her impending escape.

Regina smiled," What are friends for?"

With that, she walked out of the cell, and the smile faded from her face.

Belle sat back down, holding the rose tightly in her small hands.

_She pulled the petals off, one by one. _

* * *

Belle had grown accustomed to receiving a red rose once a week.

Belle had received a red rose every Monday since she had found herself in the new prison.

She knew that _he_ must still be her captor, even in this _new_ world.

But it was far worse than it had been before. There was no magic in the white room...so Belle could _never_ escape.

And Regina no longer came into her cell for long visits. She no longer taught her about the properties of magic.

She only stopped by to bring Belle the roses. She never spoke...she just smiled.

Belle knew Rumpelstiltskin had to be behind it. Who else could make time stand still for _decades_?

Her only question was why..._why would the great and powerful Rumpelstiltskin want to make time stand still? _

Belle could only imagine that it was some new form of torture designed specifically for her, his _true love. _

She rolled her eyes at the thought and scuffled over to the rose lying on the floor of her cell.

Time had once again started to move, and Belle could feel tiny trickles of magic floating around. Soon, she would be free.

Belle grinned.

The _beast_ would be the first to know just how_ free_ she planned to be. She gripped the delicate flower tightly, laughing to herself.

_She pulled the petals off, one by one._

* * *

A/N Do not fret, all will be explained in the coming chapters! I'm sorry if I confused you..._please _review? If you know what I mean.

**If you would like to prompt me, please private message me your prompt or leave it in a review! I'll take anything from summaries, to songs, to pictures, to short phrases.**


	2. Flames and Words

**One by One**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: While listening to wonderful music by an assortment of my favorite artists.

Disclaimer: Ownership of Once Upon a Time and Rumbelle does not belong to me.

A/N Much thanks to _TheEvilQueen_, _Anna andrews, __MysticDandellion_, and_ moments spent elsewhere_ for your wonderful reviews! I'm continuing this story for you four, so I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Chapter Two~

* * *

" You're doing wonderfully, Belle," Regina said," You just need to use more emotion. Intent is _everything _when it comes to magic."

Belle was glowering at her tiny hands in frustration. She had been attempting to conjure a flame for hours, and she hadn't even managed a spark.

"What does that even mean? My _intent_ is to conjure a flame," Belle replied, unable to hide her annoyance.

Regina shook her head," No. Your intent cannot merely be to conjure a flame. Your intent is what your going to _do_ with that flame. Your intent is what _made_ you conjure this flame...your intent is the emotion behind why you're doing what you're doing."

Belle nodded," So...my intent is Rumpelstiltskin?"

The dim light from Regina's own flame cast her smiling face in an eerie glow," _Yes_. Your intent is the emotion you feel when you think of the beast. When you think about what he has done to you...and what you'd like to do to him."

Belle bit her lip," I-I still feel love for him. I still love him. I'm still _in_ love with him, _but_-"

"But?" Regina asked, sharply.

"But," Belle said again, this time with more confidence," But I also hate what he has done...I want to kiss him, but I also want to hurt him."

"Ahh, then your intent is perfect, Belle! All you have to do is think_ those_ thoughts. Love and Hate are the strongest feelings any being can feel."

Belle closed her eyes and did as Regina had said. She thought about the flame...and its warmth, like the warmth of Rumpelstiltskin's lips on hers. Then she thought of the burn, like when she discovered he was her captor, when he kicked her out, when he had been too afraid to love her...

Suddenly, Regina was laughing. It was a harsh sound, causing Belle's eyes to jump open.

And there, in her cupped palm, was a tiny little ball of fire.

It was much smaller and dimmer than Regina's flame, but Belle was still proud of her little creation.

Regina smiled at her friend and stood to leave," Don't forget, _intent is everything._ I'll see you again tomorrow night, Belle."

Belle didn't even look up from her flame," Yes, it is."

She gently picked up the new rose Regina had brought to her, and set it up next to her flame.

Then, slowly, she placed the blooming flower in the fire.

_She watched it burn until there was nothing left but ash._

* * *

Belle was _free._

For the first time in years, the sun was touching her skin...and it _burned._

But, she was free. Regina had released her the day before, and promised her she could stay in her home.

Belle wanted to do nothing more than spin around in the streets and scream and shout about how happy she was, but instead, she settled with walking to Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

Regina had told her who he_ really_ was. Her captor- in this world and the last.

Belle wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She just wanted to hurt him. It was all she had ever wanted, wasn't it?

Today, the only weapons she had were words, but she would use them to the best of her ability.

When she entered the dingy little shop, a tiny bell twinkled above the door, alerting him to her arrival.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to her," What can I do for you-"

He stopped talking as soon as he saw her face.

Belle couldn't say anything. His face was so different here...so human. He looked like the man she had seen after their uncompleted kiss.

_"Belle_?" His voice was a harsh whisper, and there was a thud as his cane hit the floor.

"That would be me." Her voice was quiet, but still effective.

"But-you're dead. The Queen said you were dead-"

"Don't act so surprised to see me, _Rumpel._ I know you're the one who locked me up."

"What are you-" Mr. Gold seemed genuinely confused by Belle's words, but she did not stop to explain.

"_Shut up_. Don't even_ try_ to lie to me. You locked me up...and tortured me...and..." Her voice stared to break.

Rumpelstiltskin moved around the counter, and pulled her into his arms.

For a second, Belle was frozen there. It felt so_ right. _His arms felt safe...it felt like home.

But only for a second.

She yanked herself free from his grasp," _You_ locked me up, and I'm not going to let you do it again._ Ever."_

He reached out to her again, but Belle was already retreating out the door. She would have to find another way to hurt him. Words weren't good enough.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed it!_ Please_, review? _Please_? If you know what I mean.

**If you would like to prompt me, please private message me your prompt or leave it in a review! I'll take anything from summaries, to songs, to pictures, to short phrases.**


End file.
